Fergie and Junk Babysit the Scotts
by SpeechandOTHfan
Summary: What mishaps will come when the Scotts and Bakers leave there children in the care of Fergie and Junk? Part of my other story!


Hello! I have been toying with the idea of Fergie and Junk baby sitting the second generation and decided to write it. It is part of my other story: Sawyer Scott. In this story, Jamie is 12, Sawyer 7, Sam 6, and Sunnie 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, but I do own Sam and Sunnie.

* * *

Sunnie Davis-Baker sat on the couch in her Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan's house staring at her babysitters. Sitting beside her were the Scott kids. Jamie was pouting for he did not enjoy being babysat. Sawyer sat uncomfortably on the floor holding her purple monkey. Sam stood on the couch, waiting for one of the babysitters to say something. "Okay guys. We don't want to be here either. You're parents abandoned us because apparently they don't want to hang out with us and…." Sawyer raised her hand. "Uncle Junk, I don't think it would be a good idea to say bad things about Mommy and Daddy in front of me because I would tell them." Junk turned to Fergie. "Your turn."

Fergie sighed. This was going to be a long night. "Listen Curly Que!" He started, earning a glare/squint from Sawyer. "Don't give me the Peyton glare that turns into the Lucas squint! It is not going to work missy! Like it or not your parents kicked us to the curb tonight! Peyton was using her 'people always leave stare' and Lucas was like 'You don't watch these children and I will write a book in which I kill you'…Am I getting through to you guys?" Jamie laughed. "No. When have you guys ever made sense?" "I thought he made perfect sense." All heads in the room turned to Sunnie. "Brooke and Julian are always using something called 'manipulation', or at least that was what Julian said when I asked him why Brooke was tricking Uncle Nathan to take out the garbage." A smile broke out on Junk's face. "Sorry mini-Scotts, Sunnie's my new favorite." Sam's eyes welled up with tears. Sawyer put a hand on her foot. "Don't cry Sammy. Uncle Junk and Uncle Fergie are just big dumb bully JERKS!" Sawyer sent another glare/squint in Fergie and Junk's direction. "Dumb bully jerks? What are you…7?"

"Umm…yes."

"Shit!"

"UNCLE JUNK JUST SAID A BAD WORD!"

"Oh please Sammy. It wasn't that bad a word. I've heard worse!"

"That's because you're 13! I'm only 6, Jamie." Fergie put a hand on Junk's shoulder. This was going to be a long night. 20 minutes later, the Scotts and Sunnie were contentedly drawing when they noticed Fergie and Junk asleep on the couch. Sunnie began to laugh. "Hey, let's draw on their faces!" Sunnie immediately crawled onto Junk's lap and started to color his nose dark green. Sam jumped on Fergie's lap and began to color his right cheek pink. Sawyer gasped. "Oh no! Don't do that! We'll get in trouble!" Sunnie and Sam continued to draw on the faces of their babysitters. Sawyer continued to yell at her cousins to stop what they were doing.

Nathan immediately started laughing when he opened the door, causing the rest of the adults to curiously look inside as well. Junk's eyebrows were knitted together. "What's so funny you guys?" The question made Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke laughed even harder. Julian composed himself and put a hand on Junk's shoulder. "Dude, your forehead is vomit colored." Junk raced to the mirror and shouted in horror as he saw the masterpiece on his face. Fergie shook his head. "Dawg, come on, it's washable marker and we don't want to wake up Sawyer." Lucas took on a look of confusion, "Why just my daughter? Oh and by the way, your face looks like vomit too."

"We think Sawyer wants to kill us…AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN VOMIT?" Fergie looked in the mirror along side his best friend. "Those damn kids! I knew we shouldn't have left Jamie to watch them!" The sound of yelling emitted from the hallway as Sawyer walked into the room, "I told you guys that I wanted to get some sleep! You two are completely incompetent! And yes, I know what that means, my daddy told me!" Sawyer stopped in the doorway. "Mommy! Daddy! You came to save me from Fergie and Uncle Junk!" She threw herself into Peyton's waiting arms. Peyton raised an eyebrow and Lucas shot a squint in the direction of the pair.

After getting their promised money, the two got into the car and both gave heavy sighs. "So…" Junk began, "Think they'll let us watch Sawyer again?" Fergie shook his head. "Not in a million years."

* * *

The end! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
